Generally, ad-hoc networks are dynamic networks that include a set of nodes with properties that change over time. One example of an ad-hoc network is a mobile ad-hoc network (MANET) where the nodes are free to move within or through a network environment and able to communicate with each other via wireless communication links. In such a network, the nodes are free to move randomly and organize themselves arbitrarily within the network environment. The movement of mobile nodes can change the properties of the nodes, such as a node's ability to transmit or receive data. Further, the movement of mobile nodes can cause that node to be added to or removed from a particular ad-hoc network environment or portion of that environment. Accordingly, by their nature, the topography of an ad-hoc network may change rapidly and unpredictably overtime.